1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to drawing machines, also known as plotters, which are used as computer-assisted design equipment in which movement of an instrument is achieved by numerical controls which operate either from an on-line data generator or from previously programmed data. In particular, the automatically controlled machine is suitable for use in the tailoring industry or similar industry wherein precision is required with respect to the density of lines to be drawn per unit of surface area and in which it is necessary to use an inexpensive drawing medium which is used in large quantities.
This type of industry requires the making of patterns which are used as production control elements. These patterns are made from materials which are stronger than paper, such as cardboard or plastic. The present invention is also directed at the preparation of such patterns.
2. Background of the Invention
The operating principles of drawing plotters are well-known for the two basic drum and flat prototypes, as well as for some mixed types. Also well-known are the advantages and disadvantages of one type of technology verses the other as disclosed in French Patent No. 7516659 in the name of Uri Leder of the company known as California Computer Products, Inc.
However, the application of the above-mentioned technology in the tailoring industry renders existing plotters unusable for many reasons, including the high cost associated with the large plotters developed for the aeronautical and automobile industries, as compared to those having a table for producing high precision two dimensional drawings and those purely dimensional types used in technical offices.
Specifically for this industry, a drum plotter has been developed, such as that disclosed in Spanish Patent No. 509,082, which accommodates paper reels of up to 150 meters but this plotter is disadvantageous since it requires the use of perforated paper.
Likewise, until now, the machines which have been proposed for the preparation of patterns have been independent of the drawing units and used lasers or blades as cutting tools and required special support surfaces, such as a vacuum type securing surface. As such, it has been costly to produce individual patterns.